


Crosses and Jesus or whatever

by pyropinkfish



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Alex is 16, Catholic Boarding School AU, Gen, M/M, WIP, michael is 18, theres more characters coming but for now thats those are the only ones with actual dialogue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you going to help me or just be an asshole?" </p><p>"Here I was under the impression I was helping; considering I have the master key." Did he say hate? He meant hate with a burning passion. </p><p>--</p><p>Your stereotypical catholic boarding school au that literally every fandom requires; where Alex is a new student and this asshole by the name Michael Angelus keeps appearing at the worst times possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crosses and Jesus or whatever

**Author's Note:**

> You know the fanfic and fandoms across the internet's belief that catholic highschool is all one gendered and you live on campus with super strict uniforms is total bullshit? But to write a REAL catholic highschool au fic, there wouldnt be the fun of doing the do next to a Jesus statue at ten at night. (That doesnt happen in this chapter sorry) anyway, as someone who went to catholic school, I find these stories and prompts really funny because they paint religious schools in a light they are not even close to being. Regardless, you gotta love the stereotypical fanfics, if catholic school really was like the way fanfics made them, my life as a lesbian would have been ten times better in highschool.

New school, new him. Right? New private school for losers that their bible humping parents sent them to because they all needed Jesus. That's what this was… Vega Catholic. More like Hell. What school decides just because they're in Los Vegas, they should name their school after it? A catholic boarding school, designed to straighten up and increase faith, located in Sin City, home of gambling and sex. 

No phones, no games, and no comfortable jeans; all the Gospel music, Mass, and uniforms. 

Alex Lannon, 16, a sophomore, wasn't in the slightest bit impressed with the turn of events that lead to him being sent to this school because his father got a much needed job. He was stuck looking forward to a small, typical college sized dorm room, with two of everything; beds, desks, dresser, wardrobe, lamps. All the basic things he needed. 

School was already one quarter in, he was exempt from the credits, but would still have to catch up on the material to learn everything else. Why he couldn’t just finish out his tenth grade at the public school he was already enrolled at was beyond him. Apparently being older meant logic wasn’t comprehendible. 

His room was 213 D. The hall way walls were an ugly blue, and his door had an obnoxious cross glued to it, like every door that seemed unfriendly and impersonal. Pushing these critical thoughts away, he dug in his pocket and pulled out the key swipe card that was basically his ID for everything. He swiped the card, waiting for the red light to turn green. It didn't. So he tried again….

And again. 

Then turned the card over and tried it that way, nothing worked. 

On the verge of screaming, a passing stranger on his way to his own room came up to him. Alex was about to shoo him off, but was shocked by his appearance. He was tall, pale skin and dark eyes and slightly messy dark hair. His uniform was pressed, but he wore a long black coat instead of the issued jacket. His lips were pursed as he snatched up the card, swiped it, but kept it in place until the door clicked. Without saying anything, he handed it back and opened the door for Alex. 

Stunned, the blond tried to say thank you, but the mystery man was walking off, disappearing three doors down on the opposite side. He watched him do the same thing, realizing you had to keep the card in while it registered the pin. That would have been nice to know before he got the damn thing.

Bitter, Alex walked in with his duffle bags of books, uniforms he had to spend his last paycheck (goodbye job as a mechanic he shared with his dad) to buy, toiletries, and some personal items to make everything feel more homely. Of course they had to be approved to make sure there wasn't anything sinful. Which Alex thought funny because he was allowed a school issued iPad for school work, he could just look up porn. How hard was their bypass code to hack anyway? 

He groaned as he sat his things on the bottom bunk, figuring it was his because it was completely bare. His roommate probably isn't pleased with having to share a room now. Alex didn't even know his name, they just told him that lucky for him the amount of boys in the dorm room he was going to get was odd, and one had no roommate. Yeah, lucky him. 

Unpacking took about an hour. Mostly because Alex didn't want to take the offered tour. So he took his sweet time to look around the room, try to guess this guy's — Ethan Mack (it was written on a notebook) personality. He looked tidy, but a little disorganized. Some books were on the floor, clothes folded but not sorted on his dresser. At least no left out food was visible. Either he is like that always, or he cleaned up for his roommate. 

Alex sighed and found himself laying on his bed, looking up at the top bunk. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear it when chatter outside of his door signaled the entrance of his unknown roommate. He didn't even bother to sit up when a pair of legs walked past him and the heavy door slowly clicked shut. He continued to do nothing until the figure swooped down to hide something under the dresser with scotch tape.

"Uh, hey." He greeted, and suddenly the figure turned and propped himself up against the dresser, laughing nervously. "Oh hey, you're the new guy, Alex Lannon right? I'm Ethan Mack." He continued to ramble on about the school, how they were expecting him and its great to have a roommate now. Alex only sat up and arched an eyebrow, the look silenced the skittish talker. 

"Sorry I talk a lot when I meet someone new— and when I'm nervous." 

"Its fine." Alex brushed it off, choosing to lay back down. Conversation was then kept with Ethan trying to fill it. He talked about school policies, which rules you could actually break, which ones you cant. What teachers were okay to slack off in, Mr.Riesen the history and government teacher, and teachers not to even think about being late, like Mr.Whele. Riesen he knew about, in fact he knew him very well. Well, knew his daughter. Who, before this became his life, was in a serious relationship with her. 

It was Riesen who got Jeep the job in Vega Catholic, and Riesen who in turn ruined his relationship. Riesen was the dean of the school, also a teacher to occupy his time. Nothing important, just history and a government class. But none the less, he offered Alex a full ride to the school just so he would be far away from Claire. Alex wasn't so sure if he was going to be able to get away with much in his class. 

He didn't say anything though, just shrugged and nodded when deemed appropriate to do so. He found it rather easy to listen to Ethan talk. He had a fairly soothing voice once he got over the nervous backtracking. 

Too soon dinner time had the brunet scurrying to get out. Alex followed, unknowingly leaving his wallet on the bed. 

The dinning hall was simple, your typical lunch room. Gray walls with crosses and pictures of religious icons decorated, and to the left of the room was a large stage, left ignored by the large lunch room tables that had the hard chairs attached. It was just as uncomfortable as it sounded. Alex could vouch for that. 

He sat with Ethan and his friends, unsure what else he was supposed to do until he noticed the same tall asshole with the coat. Instantly interested, Alex sat up properly, ignoring the cold cut sandwich and fries that tasted stale, and nudged his roommate. Together they watched the male walk with an apple and bag of chips straight towards a table filled with boys that looked prestigious. Alex felt like a mutt compared to a pure bred German Shepard. 

"Who is that? He helped me earlier." The blond asked, finding himself staring while the other boys at the table, about six of them, all informed him of different stories and opinions. The common ground he got on answers ended up being that his mystery man was: A senior, named Michael Angelus, his eyes changed color from black to blue, he was tall, he was smart and loved by all the teachers (except Whele), he was polite but you never wanted to get in his way. There was an unspoken rule that underclassmen didn't approach him. And he had a tattoo of angel wings on his back. There was a lot of argument about this one, since tattoos were against the rules. Alex found it funny considering he had a full set tracing around his body and was still permitted to come. As long as they stayed covered. 

Soon conversation switched to rumors about him. Apparently when he first came in, the boys came out with all sorts of ideas. After all, how did this kid get in a high prestige school? Alex spent the rest of his lunch answering questions. No, he wasn't a criminal, no, he wasn't rich. It took three times to explain his dad was the new geography teacher, and he was dating Claire Riesen. That's how he got into the school. 

When the bell rang for lunch to be over, Alex was quick to get up. He ditched his tray and abandoned the people he met in favor of making his way through the halls. All would have been great until he bumped into a woman. 

Her appearance shocked him. Her long blonde hair and skimpy school skirt. He thought this was an all boy school? There was no way she was a teacher though. Not in the uniform that was the exact same as the boys, only modified with a skirt and high stockings, cute black boots and she kept the top three buttons unbuttoned, using the tie as a loose bow. 

"You... Are Alex Lannon." She purred, poking his chest with a slender finger and instantly he felt uncomfortable. She had a predatory look to her, and she could smell how he felt about her. Which only encouraged her to wrap her arm around his shoulder and walk him the way he was going. 

"I can see why Michael has taken an interest in you. You're just so cute." She had the nerve to pitch his cheek. Alex tried his best to shuffle away, but his attempts were futile. This mystery blonde was persistent. 

"Uhm who?" He knew the name, but what was the chances she meant that Michael? But she knew, she knew and she had him against the wall, encasing him with her body. 

"Michael Angelus. I'm his sister, Uriel. I look out for my brother." She declared, not entirely easing any negative feelings he had for her. "My my, I can't wait to tell him how adorable you really are." She was gone before he even got a word in. 

If all the students were like this, he was going to to everything in his power to get kicked out. Sorry dad. 

Lost to his own thoughts yet again, when he got to his room he slowly realized that the key to get inside was in the wallet he left on the bed. Instantly rage consumed him. He wiggled the door handle, kicked at the door, pulled, pushed. He did everything to try to get the door open. Ethan wouldn't be back from class for a while and he didn't know anyone to go anywhere else. So stressed, he slid against the door to the floor. 

To ice his shitty day cake, boots tucked into khaki pants had him looking up at the figure standing before him. Michael. He looked dangerous glaring down at him, lips curved into a humored sneer. 

"Perhaps it's best to start carrying your key with you when your roommate is out." He spoke in a tone that Alex couldn't decipher if it sincere or sarcasm. Oh, wasn't he just a joy to be around?

"Maybe you shouldn't give me advice that's useless to my current situation?" He grunted in reply and used the door handle to tug himself up. "I don't know when he'll be back."

"All classes end at nine—"

"At night?! Christ, that's miserable."

"This school is set like a college campus." Michael didn't look too impressed with being interrupted. "By the latest, your roommate should be back by nine twenty. If he has late classes." Alex groaned miserably, propping himself against the door.

"Was there something of importance you are unable to fetch?" The words were concerned, the tone was bored and the expression was smug. The blond never hated someone quite as much as he hated him right now. 

"Are you going to help me or just be an asshole?" 

"Here I was under the impression I was helping; considering I have the master key." Did he say hate? He meant hate with a burning passion. 

"Let me guess, I offended your good nature so I can go fuck myself?" Alex was prepared for the worst, and having built up a negative impression on Michael had him lashing out a lot more viciously than he would have before. Something he regretted instantly because the strange senior was walking away back to his room. 

"And your sister creeps me out!" He had no clue why he just said that, but it earned a chuckle. Michael smiled, regardless that Alex couldn't see it, he felt it. It brightened the dull hallway. 

"Welcome to my world." He disappeared into his dorm, leaving Alex to rot for an hour and a half. People passed, but no one could help. Some students tried to talk but the blued eyed boy made it clear he wasn't interested. Thankfully by the time he was ready to knock the hinges off, Ethan came strolling back. 

When he was let in their shared room, he kicked his shoes off, shucked his shirt to the foot of his bed and collapsed in the bottom bunk with strict instructions not to wake him up until the morning. 

His dreams were plagued with Michael's chuckle and the smile he could imagine would be on his face when he laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Truth be told I've been working on this for over ten days and this is what I got and I know what I wANT to go with it, but I don't have the words for it, so if someone is interested in collabing with me, we can talk ideas and notes about it. Until then, its probably not getting an update. I don't even know if I like the damn thing. Thoughts and opinions would be nice.


End file.
